Remtar
The Remtar are humanoid nomadic isolationists that wander the cold wastes of Nerius. Some inhabit the northern mountains of the human homeland, being exiled from their very loosely connected tribes. Anatomy The Remtar have a humanoid body alongside large, pointed ears. The Remtar are tall and skinny creatures, their thick snow white fur coats help them easily disguise themselves in the snow, also making them nearly undetectable when inside a blizzard (if they were able to survive). Their eye colours are a silver and pale blue, while also being slightly more effective in the darkness. As such, they decide to start hunts near the end of the day as they find it ‘agitating’ to walk around in the light. The Remtar possess seven fingers on each hand, along with paws for feet. Part of their biology also seems to resemble that of an elf. They are slightly more intelligent than humans, although this is usually not put to use further than their studies in the dark arts or organising food supplies for a hunt. Psychology The Remtar, being an intelligent race, realise that it is wiser to stay together and share the spoils of their hunt for the survival of their race (even if they prefer to be alone). To make things simple, they assign a role to each gender. The males focus on wandering the wastes for days to hunt and scavenge for materials while the females protect their caverns from dangers while looking after and teaching their young. The Remtar are accustomed to using mancies, often valuing their overall intelligence alongside skill with mancies over physical strength. Their culture is largely driven by the dark arts, as they use this to scare creatures away from their caverns and in their way of living. Remtar dislike socializing, but are wise enough to recognise when they should work together to eliminate a threat. History The Remtar originate from beyond one of the many portals to another realm that the Dormian Kingdom had opened. The Dormian records do not tell much, other than that the conditions of the land were similar to Nerius, if not worse. The portal had opened inside a Remtar tribal settlement and spirits had immediately taken notice of how savage and animalistic their fighting styles were. The spirits of flesh and death had taken a notice of this and, after weeks of slow relationship building, they decided to save the Remtar from the dangers of their homeland and introduce them to the relatively safer continent of Nerius. The Remtar didn’t enjoy their new home, but it was better than their old one. They would go on to peacefully live in the wastes with small numbers for centuries, either exiling those that would break their rules to the northern mountains of Trepheon to live out their days or killing them immediately. Up to the modern time, the Remtar would not remember the Dormian kingdom because they are only wise enough to pass down arcane knowledge from the spirits that they worship and the necessary tools to survive. Due to Dormia no longer being around, and their records mostly gone or ruined, scholars are left to speculate about how the Remtar came to be with the little information they have. Skills The Remtar enjoy learning carnomancy or necromancy, while also being able to easily understand and learn it due to centuries of these dark arts being a large part of their culture. Their bodies are very nimble, and as such can navigate through enclosed areas quickly as well as sprint through open areas quickly. Category:Races